Unmasked
by 66sixx
Summary: Lacus Clyne, a woman with the darkest secret imaginable. Meer Campbell, a wannabe imitation. What will become of Meer when Lacus' secret finally unravels?


In an empty amphitheatre, we were expecting to finally meet the Chairman's Lacus. Her real name was Meer Campbell. We came here knowing that this couldn't be anything other than a trap, that this was an attempt on my life. We waited ... and waited. Every second that passed... was simply beyond words. It was the same with Kira, he knew that I could die in the very next second. I was afraid, but he was even more afraid. Could Meer have never intended to come and led me here to die? Perhaps she was already killed by mistake. It was unlikely, but not many, even on her side, could see any difference between the two of us. I reached for Kira's hand so he could comfort me. Only to realise that the wrong hand reached out and grabbed Athrun's hand.

"Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Oops, sorry. I meant to reach out for Kira's hand." _No, I didn't. I really meant that, Athrun. I'm so happy you're alive! _No matter how I tried, I couldn't let go of Athrun's hand. I felt a strong attraction to him, even though I was with Kira. What is happening to me? Why is my other hand reaching for my hairclip? Why do I even have Meer's hairclip with me? I've never met her! And in an instant, it all made sense. Holding Athrun's hand instead of Kira's, trying to change my hairclip, the fact that Meer was not with us...

I pieced these details together... _I_ was Meer Campbell.

"Lacus, what's in your hand?" I heard Kira ask me. Athrun's gaze turned to my hand and saw something familiar.

"Is that... no..." Athrun had something on his mind, but before he could say it, Kira grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What did you do with Lacus?! Where is she?!" Kira shook my body violently.

All I could say was "Kira, you have to believe me! I am the real Lacus!"

"No! You are not her! You're some fake! Where is she?! Where did you hide her!?" Kira screamed, tears running down his face just from the thought that Lacus could have been captured, or worse. Meyrin could only watch as Athrun tried to pull Kira away from me. It was too much for me to bear. I broke down and confessed the truth.

"_I_ am Meer Campbell." Kira and Athrun both stopped dead. Stunned. Dumbstruck. Dozens of words could be used to describe what has just happened to them. I dropped to the floor and let my tears flow. It was hard enough to keep this secret. It was even harder to confess. I did not want to face them, not after this. I wanted to die right then and there and never see them again.

"Lacus... why are you saying that?" Kira now knew about my alter-ego, but refused to believe she existed.

"Because... I've been living two lives all this time."

"What? Why, Meer?" _Athrun asked. It was a question I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to do anything. He waved his hand in front of me. _"Meer? Are you there?" _No response. No matter how much he did to get my attention, I was stuck. I thought I was dead. But the moment, he embraced me, crying into my shoulder, I found myself able to speak again. _

"Athrun... I-I'm so sorry..." _I had to decide which identity was real and which was fake. But no matter what choice I make, I would be constantly reminded of both of the lives that I lived. If I chose to become Lacus, then I couldn't bear to see Kira or Athrun. If I chose to become Meer, I would be a prisoner of war, a traitor, marked for death. There was no way to recover from this situation. I had to shoot myself. I had to do it quickly or Athrun would take the gun out of my hand before I could pull the trigger. I wasn't quick enough. Athrun saw what I was going to do and wrestled me to the ground, the gun falling out of my hand. Kira joins him, the two each pinning an arm to the ground, leaving me to kick helplessly. _

Suddenly, I feel something cut through me and end it all...

**Author's note: **I always thought about what would happen if Lacus and Meer were the same person. Sadly, all I watched of the series is episodes 46, 47, and 50. I read most of the story of SEED and Destiny on Wikipedia. I suddenly had an idea for this story which kept bothering me until I actually wrote the story. Not even my limited knowledge of the series could stop this story from seeing the light of . Hope you enjoyed this story and until next time, read and review.


End file.
